Survival Horror
by UnwrittenxHistory
Summary: KH!AU. "De terror y supervivencia", una historia de un clásico género de nuestros tiempos ubicada en alguna ciudad ficticia. Aún no decido qué parejas habrán, ¡ustedes escogen! Rating: "M" por futura violencia y tratos con temas subidos de tono.
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada:** ¿Quién me quiere matar? En fin, cosas que sólo se me ocurren a mí porque amo las historias relacionadas con estas cosas. Bleh. No me maten con mucho dolor u.u

**Síntesis del Capítulo:** Sora y Riku son dos viejos amigos que van al encuentro con su amiga Kairi, aunque nada les advertía los hechos que detendrían su paso hacia su destino: un horror de supervivencia.

**Duración de la Historia:** Varios capítulos creo yo a menos que alguien mencione que la historia le moleste.

**Pareja:** Por ahora ninguna, aunque tengo pensando que sean algunas, ¿quién me ayuda a decidir esto?

**Rating:** "M" por futura violencia y tratos con temas subidos de tono, descripción explícita de escenas. Y quizás alguna escena de sexo o masacre.

**Aclaración:** Nada me pertenece ni los personajes, ni alguna marca de algo, mención de algún lugar ni nada. Lo hago sin fines de lucro y solo para la entretención de quien escribe (yo) y quien lee (tú). La idea es saca de mi amor por los zombis.

**Agradecimientos:** Caaro porque será la única que leerá esto xD 3

* * *

**Survival Horror**

**Capítulo I**

Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde y la ciudad seguía siempre igual, con la misma gente que se miraba a las caras y no se reconocía, desapareciendo en la vida del otro por no conocerse. Sora esperaba el metro con cierta inquietud y ansia de llegar a su destino: verle.

Sora era un muchacho de dieciséis años, de estatura normal y no muy alto, ojos azules, piel trigueña y cabellos castaños que desafiaban la lógica con ese peinado tan particular. No parecía como los demás humanos del metro: en aquel metro habían humanos, pero no humanidad. Todo era tan gris, tan monótono que los ojos azules del trigueño destacaban entre la multitud. Un sonido del alto-parlante informaba que el tres estaría llegado en ese preciso momento, a lo que la vista del chico se levantaba y las puertas del metro se abrían.

A paso lento y sin preocuparse por pasar sobre alguien entró al vagón y se quedó de pie afirmado en alguna barra cerca de él, sacando su móvil esperando una llamada que no llegaría, porque no la permitiría llegar: tomó la iniciativa de marcar primero con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios y expectante a que le contestaran.

La línea se abrió, dando paso a la animosa voz del trigueño.

- ¡Riku! -dijo en tono animado, sonriendo- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no llamaste antes?

- Hey, hey, déjame saludar aunque sea -respondió una voz algo más grave que la del trigueño, riendo con sorna- Estoy bien, en un taxi cerca de la avenida principal del centro pero parece que me quedaré aquí, hay un enorme atascamiento. No te llamé porque es incómodo escucharte con todas estas bocinas sonando -respondió sincero, mientras el chico al otro lado de la línea guardaba algo de silencio y agudizaba el oído. No mentía,se podía escuchar alguna que otra bocina sonando.

- Me agrada la gente optimista que cree que sonando el claxon hará que el taco comience a moverse -bromeó, riendo y consiguiendo una risa de parte de si interlocutor. La relación que se desenvolvía sólo por el teléfono sonaba natural y simple, como si estuvieran frente a frente.

- Sí, tienes razón. ¿Dónde estás tú?

- En el metro...

- ¿y cómo tienes señal? -le interrumpió.

- Es que soy lo suficientemente genial como para tener señal cuando quiera -rió, sabiendo bien que era por la tecnología del teléfono que tenía en mano, aunque sabía que esa tecnología costaba la batería que duraba menos de un día.

- Bien, señor genial, parece que llegarás a tiempo. ¿Le das saludos de mi parte?

- ¡¿Qué dices? -respondió alzando la voz aunque sin captar miradas de las personas del metro- Que llegues tarde no significa que no vayas a llegar a casa de Kairi, recuerda que quedamos en vernos, cueste lo que cueste.

Una breve pausa se hizo en la línea, mientras el chico que iba en el taxi decidía que decir- Sí, tienes razón pero dale mis saludos de todas formas. Tengo un mal presentimiento se supone que los tacos son en horas cuando la gente sale del trabajo, que sería a las séis y no a las cuatro.

- Piensas demasiado las cosas -murmuró entre resignado y seguro- yo creo que debió ser un simple accidente, nada más. ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué el mundo acabará hoy?

Ambos rieron y Sora sabía que su amigo estaba negando con la cabeza, estaba seguro de cómo se vería su risa también. Ambos seguirían riendo, pero un sonido agudo y muerto resonó en todo el metro mientras un fuerte freno hizo que algunas personas cayeran al suelo y que sora tuviera que afirmarse muy bien de la barra para mantener el equilibrio.

- ¿¡Qué pasó! ¿Estás bien? -su tono de preocupación no se hizo esperar y el trigueño imaginaba el rostro de su migo también la reacción de acomodarse en su asiento para prestar mayor atención.- Sora, contesta. Sora, ¿estás ahí?

- ¡Riku! ¿Me escuchas? -contestó finalmente, mientras acomodaba el celular cerca de su oído- parece que...

- No me digas, sé bien que ese es el ruido de las ruedas del metro al frenar en caso de emergencia.

- Sí, tú todo lo sabes -intentó aligerar el ambiente, riendo un poco- no es nada, sólo debe haber sido un error del conductor del metro. Estoy bien, no te preocupes,

- ... -el silencio se hizo nuevamente presente y el interlocutor de Sora meditaba qué decir. No era por no arruinar el ambiente de tensión, pero tenía que estar seguro de lo que diría- ¿Sabes? Juntémonos antes de llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, quizás nos tardemos un día más en llegar a la casa de campo de Kairi.

- ¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué? -titubeó sin entender el de ojos azules aunque no pudo seguir preguntando porque la voz de Riku se hizo escuchar.

- No te preocupes yo mensajeo a Kairi para informarle, es simplemente para asegurarme de que lleguemos bien. ¿Cuál es la estación más próxima?

- Yo... -mirpó hacia arriba, obvediente a la pregunta de su amigo. Sobre los ascientos estaba el mapa de la estación del tren. Revisó dónde se subió y dónde un punto rojo parpadeante decía que estaban- estoy a más de la mitad de camino de la estación "Los Leones".

Riku intentó ubicarse, era la estación más cercana al Zoo y él tendría que cruzar prácticamente más de 38 cuadras para llegar hasta ahí. Bien, el tráfico no ayudaba.

Nuevamente un silencio, pero ahora Sora era quién lo interrumpía.

- Nos veremos, no te preocupes, ¿vale? -con aquellas palabras intentaba apasiguar la mente de su amigo, quizás era el hecho de vivir tanto tiempo y tantas cosas juntos que lo llevaba a preocuparse así.

- Sí, nos veremos cuando tengamos que vernos.

Y esa fue su despedida, ambos cortaron la línea casi al mismo tiempo y divisaron el mundo que los rodeaba.

Por parte del trigueño recién logró oír los murmullos que se hacían escuchar alrededor suyo. No sabía de que hablaban y todos sonaban en la misma frecuencia por lo cual se le hacía difícil comprender lo que decían. Se acercó a alguien que estaba cerca, fijando su vista en un rubio de ojos azules que miraba por la ventana mientras sostenía el celular en su mano- Discúlpame -dijo para llamar su atención-, pero ¿el chofer comunicó alguna información por los parlantes?

El rubio fijó su mirada en el castaño y en una sonrisa movió la cabeza en negación.

- Vale, gracias. -Sora se veía a sí mismo tranquilo en comparación a las demás personas que comenzaban a inquietarse y moverse, murmurando más allá del tono normal del murmullo.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la ciudad un chico de cabellos platinados miraba la ventana con impaciencia. No importaba que el conductor del taxi insistiera un par de veces en hablarle, permanecía aferrado en sus pensamientos y sus preocupaciones. Riku era más bien alto, de ojos aguamarina que asemejaba a un verde pero no llegaba a serlo. La expresión en su rostro casi siempre era serena y quieta y su comportamiento era tierra gracias a la madures de sus diecisiete años. Miraba el paisaje estático de la ciudad y contaba los minutos desde que había llegado el mensaje de confirmación de la compañía que le informaba que su mensaje había sido recibido por el número de Kairi. ¿Lo habrá leído? No importaba eso, lo llegaría a leer tarde o temprano. Miró el reloj de su celular y decidió que pagado el pasaje en el taxi esperar quieto no lo llevaría a nada. Abrió la puerta del auto, murmurando algo para el conductor: "Quédese con el cambio, sé como llegar a dónde quiero ir", fueron sus palabras.

La luz natural del sol entre los edificios era escasa, más había sombra en ese lugar. El peliplateado no traía ni maleta ni bolso, parecía emprender un viaje con unas llaves que de nada servían en su bolsillo, el cargador de su celular, su celular, la billetera, una tarjeta SD donde tenía fotos y un papel rayando con el número de teléfono de Kairi.

Emprendió el camino con paso seguro entre los autos, se veía a sí mismo solo entre tantos autos y gente encerrada dentro de sus vehículos. Sopló para echar a un lado su fleco que cubría parte de su campo de visión y fue caminando por la gran avenida sin detener el paso ni cambiar la mirada desconfiada, astuta y meticulosa que traía. No cruzó mirada con nadie en el camino, pero encontraba todo tan extraño que después de haber caminado tres cuadras el taco siguiera y no se descubriera su causa. Sentía esa necesidad de descubrir que había provocado tal atochamiento pero también algo de miedo, miedo que mordía su nuca y le murmuraba para que corriera y no caminara, que algo muy malo estaría por pasar.

Claro, empezó a correr. Corrió sólo hasta escuchar un grito que provenía de más adelante y que había surcado por el viento para llegar a sus oídos. Con extremo cuidado y sigilo fue descendiendo el paso, mirando que a siete cuadras de haber caminado los autos comenzaban a estar vacíos y las calles en silencio, lo único que interrumpía la quietud de ese lugar eran las bocinas de cuadras más atrás. Los ojos aguamarina se desviaron hacia atrás, cuando escuchó un jadeo pero no encontró nada y luego, al volver su vista al frente y detener su paso descubrió por qué la gente había abandonado sus autos.

La imagen era horrible. Cómo desearía que se comieran aquel recuerdo y jamás haber tenido que detallar de tal forma aquel cuadro: una mujer desmembrada, sangre que estaba cuidadosamente regada sin orden aparente ni salpicaduras, sólo se veía un enorme charco a su alrededor y pisadas de manos y zapatos, de dedos y pies a su alrededor. Volvió a escuchar un jadeo, ese mismo jadeo.

Al parecer, la mujer no estaba del todo muerta. Y así también, no parecía estar del todo solo.

Y la oscuridad del túnel que envolvía al metro envolvió el lugar. Las luces se apagaron y Sora se puso en alerta, su corazón palpitó lento con la imagen de Kairi en él.

Miró a un lado, sin soportar más el enclaustre y decidió irse de ahí.

"No seré quién espere, Riku. Yo también voy por ti"- pensó.

Segundos flotaron, segundos pasaron. Riku empezó a correr sin detenerse a ver qué era eso que había escuchado ni sitió remordimiento al pisar la sangre de la mujer aparentemente muerta, dejando huellas tras cada paso que daba. De un salto subió al capó de un auto y luego al techo de otro y así fue saltando hasta que sólo escuchó los latidos de su corazón. Miró hacia atrás con temor y encontró siluetas ensangrentadas de aparentes personas que caminaban pero no tenían dirección fija. Chocaban contra algún auto y lo rodeaban a tientas, parecían ciegos y sin sentido de la orientación y al estar examinando esto no se dio cuenta como uno de éstos seres se le acercó y le agarró el talón. Como acto reflejo lanzó una pata a la cabeza de esa persona, viendo como ésta caía pero se arrastraba. A esa persona le faltaba un brazo.. y ahora un ojo. Fue tan repulsiva la imagen que tuvo ante sus ojos que su cuerpo se estremeció y siguió saltando por encima de los autos.

- "Sea lo que sean, no tendré piedad" -se dijo en un pensamiento, mientras daba una patada a un letrero de "Stop" y lo tiraba, cogiéndolo como única arma.

Se sentía levemente estúpido por lo que había hecho y agradecía tener un cuerpo atlético para poder correr. La ciudad estaba desolada y no comprendía por qué pasaba todo eso. Escuchó una televisión a lo lejos, debe ser porque hay una gran pantalla que proyecta el Canal Nacional de Noticias o NC, Noticieron Nacional. Corrió en busca de personas que vieran también esa gran pantalla pero sólo encontró a personas atraídas por el ruido, bramiendo y gimiendo sin poder articular alguna palabra o algo semejante al diálogo. En el proyector de imágenes se veía un mapa del país y mostraba justamente ésta ciudad y la continua hacia el sur como "focos de infección" mientras la reportera hablaba de "un error científico".

- "¿Ciencia? ¿Qué clase de ciencia había desmembrado y atrofiado el sistema nervioso de las personas de tal forma que las hacía dejar de sentir dolor y volverlas ciegas?" -se dijo Riku y se dio cuenta que adelantó conclusiones. No era por hacerse el inteligente, las respuestas lógicas calmaban su mente. Era eso o muertos vivientes.

La voz femenina de la pantalla decía: "_Informamos a la población que comiencen a evacuar las ciudades de la región y se dirijan a pueblos del Nor-este del país. Al parecer una "infección no viral" a aparecido dejando graves consecuencias. Las autoridades del país declararon hace unos minutos que desconocen el origen de éste hecho, pero se cree que es una posible declaración de "guerra bacteriológica" y los científicos más reconocidos del país se pondrán a trabajar cuanto antes en encontrar cura y origen del problema._

_Rogamos, nuevamente, a evacuar la ciudad lo antes posible"_

¿Era verdad lo que acababa de escuchar? ¿Guerra? Eso no sería bueno, pero así podía descartar que todo había nacido de un sueño. Bien, si esto era un sueño necesitaba despertar ahora. Respiró hondo y se vio como uno más de esos seres, sin hacer nada pero consientes y aseguró para sí mismo que esas personas eran ciegas, ya que estaba a unos quince metros de ellos y no había sido detectado.

Miró su reflejo en la vitrina y recordó por qué había abandonado el colectivo.

Sus labios temblaron, murmurando un nombre.

* * *

_Gracias por leer hasta el final._


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada:** ¿Es en serio? Tantas review y cosas lindas ;v; you guy are the best! Me hacen querer aumentar la posibilidad de vivir de todos a un 60%. Nah, 50-50. ¡Ah! También debo decir que tengo planeado la aparición de la mayoría de los personajes (de la organización, BbS y demás). No, no habrá ningún OC en la historia y si aparece alguno, es probable que muera. ¡ah! Perdón por el atraso... muchas pruebas, mucho que hacer. ¡El tercer capítulo estará pronto (espero) y será muchísimo mejor! Este fue hecho para poder avanzar y que no se pierdan D:

**Síntesis del Capítulo: **No puedo hacer una clara, pero debo decir que el capítulo está hecho para el avance de la trama. El tercero revelará más cosas y pondrá en juego éste juego de Morir 50% y Vivir 50% ~

**Pareja:** Me dijeron las clásicas (Como Roxas/Naminé & Sora/Kairi) pero veré que hacer con las ideas. Aunque sí, pienso colocar _algunas_ parejas características del fandom. ¿Yaoi o hetero? Wow, suena difícil.

**Rating:** "M" por futura violencia y tratos con temas subidos de tono, descripción explícita de escenas. Y quizás alguna escena de sexo o masacre.

**Aclaración:** Nada me pertenece: ni los personajes, ni alguna marca de algo, mención de algún lugar ni nada. Lo hago sin fines de lucro y solo para la entretención de quien escribe (yo) y quien lee (tú). La idea es saca de mi amor por los zombis.

**Agradecimientos:** A los que leen ;v; que me han hecho feliz! Y para Akira: thanks you so much lovely love~!

* * *

**Survival Horror**

**Capítulo II**

El metro estaba oscuro, la luz se había ido hace menos de un suspiro y la oscuridad envolvía el lugar. Sora se había movido de su sitio y comenzó a caminar por los vagones queriendo llegar al primer vagón, para hacerle unas preguntas al conductor.

"¿Preguntar? ¿En serio?" -se decía a sí mismo cuando callaba.

En ese momento en quizás qué vagón del metro encontró una escena particular: un muchacho, una silueta de más menos la misma altura que él estaba pateando la puerta del vagón para que se abriera. Una mujer intentaba decirle que no lo haga, que sea lógico pero aquella silueta empujó a la mujer y luego en un arrebato de ira logró hacer ceder la puerta. Sora sintió cólera, no le gustaba tolerar desacatos a la seguridad de otros, cosa que hacía ese hombre.

- ¿Por qué no simplemente la abres en vez de tirarla? -dijo con un tono alto sin llegar al grito, mientras caminaba en dirección hacia el hombre.

- Porque se fue la luz y las puertas son automáticas, genio. -murmuró aquel tipo arrastrando cada palabra con un tono particular, casi de burla.

Sin más el tipo salió del vagón con paso apresurado.- "¿Tanta prisa tenía?" -se preguntaba el trigueño que en un arrebato de seguir su instinto fue tras el tipo. No era nada en especial ni quería seguirlo para molestarle, sólo le entraba curiosidad saber por qué había salido así del vagón. Lo más probable es que el ojiazul esté cometiendo un gran error siguiendo a una silueta que en la oscuridad ni podía divisar pero parecía no tener nada que perder.

¿Verdad?

Los pasos del trigueño sonaban cuando tocaban el suelo y recién se había percatado que por todo el túnel había una acera a cada lado del metro, ¿sería para casos como esos? Quizás para el personal de reparación y esas cosas, no importaba. Sora agudizó la audición y dio pasos lentos para que no se escucharan: Vaya, la silueta caminaba rápido pero no emitía sonido alguno, ni de respiración, ni de pasos. Más sí se podía oír bien algo, algo que no parecía bueno

- ¿Qué diablos es eso? -habló en voz alta, preguntándole al tipo que iba siguiendo.

- Después de tus molestos y ruidosos pasos, debe ser la alerta que dio el NNC -respondió seco el interlocutor, mientras parecía arreglar parte de su vestimenta.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? -preguntó sin creerle nada, ¿cómo podía ver el noticiero en el metro?

- ¿En qué siglo crees que estamos? Si no te enteras de las cosas por tu móvil deberías estar muerto, como los del metro -rió irónica aquella cruda voz.

- ¡¿Qué dices? -preguntó mientras aceleraba el paso, casi corriendo para encarar al hombre que iba con las manos en el bolsillo.

- Lo que escuchaste, se levantó alerta nacional de evacuación -la silueta sonaba irritada, parecía preguntarse a sí mismo el por qué de hablar con aquel payaso que lo venía siguiendo en vez de darle una paliza y desearle muerte como a las personas del vagón.- parece que comenzó una guerra bacteriológica que irónicamente porta un virus no viral. Estúpido, ¿cómo se contagia entonces?

- ¿Guerra? ¿Virus? -eso había sido un golpe certero en la nuca del chico, ¿qué pasaba sí...?- ¡Riku! -murmuró asustado, la posibilidad de que Riku estuviera en justamente un atasco vehicular interminable en el centro de la ciudad le hacía pensar que todo había comenzado por el centro de la ciudad.

...

Su respiración era agitada, había corrido unas quince cuadras y quedaban infinitas más para llegar a la estación. El ruido de cualquier cosa había desaparecido y no parecía que hubiera nada. Agradeció eso, aunque esa sensación de soledad también lo podría llevar a la paranoia, ¿o no? escuchar cualquier cosa le hacía recordar esas personas que simplemente se movían contra cosas con ruidos. Él no sabía qué buscaban, pero con ver a la mujer desmembrada se podía hacer una idea: instinto.

Pensaba en cualquier respuesta lógica que pueda ser respaldada para no rozar la ficción de alguna película; Pensó la idea que este virus afectaba el cerebro de la gente, algo así como despertar el "ello" de las clases de psicoanálisis. Sonrió, recordar esa clase también le trajo el recuerdo de Sora sentado al lado suyo, durmiendo.

- Me dejaste solo ese año, Sora... -se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa dolida, el trigueño ese año había repetido y estaba un grado más abajo que él, aunque tenían diferencia de edad por un año habían quedado en el mismo grado hasta ese entonces.

En ese recuerdo se había perdido, intentando controlar su respiración y caminando simplemente, preocupado de estar atento a cualquier sonido y siempre en guardia. ¿La ciudad estaría así de desolada por la alerta o por algo más? Quería dar esa respuesta, pero no sabía si la respuesta le gustaría. Y en eso, como un fantasma que arrastra sus pies comenzó a oír pasos, muchos pasos.

Se detuvo, mirando alrededor. Escuchó unos tacos correr y luego un chillido. Entrecerró los ojos para ver el callejón y darse cuenta que una mujer estaba siendo desvestida o abusada por esas cosas, ¿era eso lo que hacía? Dio medio paso al lado pero temió ser notado, así que siguió observando, engatusado por lo que podía ver. Gran error para poder saciar sus dudas, la mujer no estaba siendo abusada, estaba siendo literalmente comida. La imagen de ello, de alguien siendo despojado de sus entrañas, la sangre correr y esos asquerosos cuerpos sobre ella hicieron que Riku diera unas arcadas, siendo escuchado por las criaturas.

- "Mierda, si no corro, correré la misma suerte que esa mujer" -se dijo, intentando salir del shock con las piernas entumecidas.

...

Sora no podía dar respuesta a sus dudas, no pensaba lógico y crítico como Riku, el trigueño era más visionario y soñador así que se fue por las respuestas de películas de acción y ciencia ficción. Recordó una película que aludía al futuro y un escarmiento recorrió su espalda. La silueta que iba siguiendo iba callada y atenta a lo que pasaba, parecía que en ese túnel no había rata que no se moviera que el tipo no supiera hacia donde va. Su compañía no era nada agradable y menos tranquilizadora, hasta que una luz tenue se logró divisar y también así, a un hombre más menos alto: un guardia del metro.

El ojiazul dio un suspiro de alivio, sonriendo para sí mismo. Mas no se dio cuenta como la silueta que estaba siguiendo se le adelantó, escondiendo una mano detrás de su espalda.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí un par de niños? -dijo el guardia con una voz de molestia y notoriamente dolida, como si tuviera una herida- ¿qué no saben que algo está pasando allá afuera? ¡La gente está como loca!

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Mordieron al perro del metro? -dijo la oscura silueta con un tono que Sora no supo si era sarcasmo, ironía o burla: quizás las tres cosas.

- ¿Qué te ocurre niñato? Una tipa se me abalanzó y me mordió, pero la encerré en el baño -dijo la voz, jadeando- ahora siento que tengo fiebre...

No se pudo concluir la conversación, la silueta se abalanzó al tipo y lo que había estado escondiendo tras de sí ahora estaba enterrado en el cuello del tipo, que caía muerto al suelo.

- Qué estúpido, de todas formas iba a morir -dijo la voz riendo, casi alegre por haber cometido homicidio.

- ¿¡Quién mierda eres tú! -vociferó Sora, que más parecía chillar- ¿Qué sabes... qué buscas?

Un aterrador silencio se hizo presente en el metro, antes de que la mirada dorada de la silueta se volteara a ver a Sora con una aterradora y psicótica sonrisa- Sé muchas cosas y no busco nada en particular, pero te puedo decir mi nombre: Vanitas.

Ante la mirada atónita del castaño la silueta que había estado siguiendo salió corriendo, pegando un salto desde ese extremo hasta el otro lado del metro, sin siquiera rozar las vías. Quién fuera que sea tenía una excelente condición física, una velocidad increíble y una pésima cuartada. Era tan sospechoso de saber todo eso como de ser el causante.

¡Esperen!

Sora abrió aún más los ojos, comenzaba a crear sus propias hipótesis de todo eso.- "¿Y si eh seguido todo este tiempo a quién causó la alerta nacional?¿Había compartido el mismo metro con un homicida?" -un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Quizás con quién había compartido el metro hasta ese entonces pero justamente ahora lo había compartido con un asesino psicópata que causa alertas nacionales... No tanto así, bueno, como sea. Sora sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a trotar por el metro atraído por la luz que cada vez crecía más y más.

Sus ojos levemente dolían cuando por fin salió del túnel. Parpadeó repetidas veces y miró a su alrededor. Las luces que estaban prendidas eran las de emergencias. No había nadie pero habían muchas cosas votadas: Un abrigo, una linterna encendida, unas llaves y varias hojas de periódico. Decidió recoger la linterna y dejar ahí las llaves que parecían de algún auto. Apenas tomó la linterna el abrigo que estaba tirado al lado se movió, haciéndolo brincar del susto y sin darse cuenta colocar su cuerpo en una posición defensiva. Con la linterna apuntó al abrigo y pudo notar por qué se movía; Al parecer era algo parecido a una persona agonizante con un solo brazo, la cabeza ensangrentada y sin sus piernas. Con horror, Sora decidió ayudarla pero luego recordó lo del guardia.

_"...Una tipa se me abalanzó y me mordió, pero la encerré en el baño... ahora siento que tengo fiebre..." "...__Qué estúpido, de todas formas iba a morir..."_

...

Respiró hondo intentando adueñarse de todo el aire del mundo para calmar sus pulmones. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que descanse, que haga un esfuerzo por complacer lo que pedían sus músculos. Los cabellos plateados cubrían parte de su frente, afirmaba sus manos en sus muslos y permanecía jadeando en silencio. No podía correr más. Si bien nada lo seguía mientras más avanzaba y más rápido lo hacía pronto se encontraría con Sora y podrían ir por Kairi. La motivación de Riku era ir hasta Kairi, quizás consideraba que su amiga estaba en peor peligro que ellos: ella seguramente no sabría defenderse, la migración era hacia el extremo de la ciudad donde ella vivía y todo ese ruido acercaría a esas cosas hasta ella.

Respiró con fuerza y comenzó a caminar con precaución. Veía el letrero del metro a lo lejos, debían quedarle unas tres cuadras y al parecer no había nadie.

Al parecer.

Siguió caminando poco a poco, mirando atento a su alrededor pero nunca volteando: no quería voltearse por su salud mental. Se sentía observado, sentía que algo lo estaba analizando y podía asegurar que no eran personas sino cámaras. Sus zapatillas no hacían ruido al pisar y se aferraba lo más que podía al letrero que había arrancado. Afiló la visión para ver que más adelante habían cuerpos tirados como casi todo el trayecto. Mala idea, iba muy atento hacia adelante que no notó como algo se le acercó por el lado.

La respiración del muchacho se detuvo de súbito cuando a su izquierda algo se acercaba. Sin dudar ni pensar golpeó aquello con el letrero. Logró perforarle la cabeza a esa "persona" con la punta del disco del letrero pero así mismo golpeó contra un auto que comenzó a sonar.- Mierda.. la alarma -sin más echó a correr desesperado por encontrar algún lugar a donde huir. Pasó por alto el metro que estaba al lado de él con el corazón hecho un nudo. Respiró hondo y se metió a un callejón. Mala idea. Estaba cerrado, detrás de él estaban todos los augurios de la muerte y se le acercaban, cerraban la distancia entre su vida y la muerte.

La imagen de Sora, Kairi y él cruzó por su mente, miró hacia el lado y logró ver una escalera. Como si del cielo la hubieran lanzado subió esa escalera metálica con ahínco, casi resbalándose cuando sintió que intentaban tirarlo había abajo. Era de temer la sensación de dedos envolviendo su pierna, arrastrándola hacia un abismo que significaba muerte. Con fuerza puedo subir las escaleras y ver que esas personas no poseían la suficiente coordinación como para, siquiera, subir un peldaño. Era un punto a su favor. Pero tenían fuerza, la escalera comenzaba hundirse y comenzaba a rechinar. Decidió entrar al edificio que seguramente sería una tienda de cualquier clase. Derrumbó la puerta con un tacle y luego la cerró tras de si, notando que en la escalada había perdido el letrero. Mierda, ahora debía conseguir algo más para golpear a quién sea que se le cruce. El segundo piso parecían oficinas desocupadas: no había ni luz, ni gente, ni murmullos y menos de esas criaturas. Si bien podría llegar desde ese edificio al metro no sabía como. Caminó por un pasillo levemente iluminado y tiró su cuerpo sobre un sillón. Respiró fuerte, escuchaba como su corazón palpitaba y una risa poco sana salía de sus labios. Recapacitar que seguía vivo era... maravilloso.

...

Sora estaba encerrado en algo parecido a una puerta de servicio. Respiraba agitado, no podía creer lo que él mismo había hecho: lastimado a alguien. La imagen de sí mismo pateando la cabeza de alguien hasta reventarla lo tenía choqueado. Gotas de sangre salpicadas en su ropa y en su rostro querían recalcarle lo culpable que era de haber hecho eso. Sabía bien que la persona a la cual había estado siguiendo le dejó ese regalo.. porque estaba su navaja ahí, la que portaba entre sus manos. El maldito psicópata había desmembrado ese cuerpo, lo había dejado junto a una linterna para que cualquiera se acerque: todo había sido una maldita trampa. Bastardo. Recordaba bien la imagen del cuerpo lleno de puñaladas en el pecho, sangrando, una cara desfigurada y tener la certeza de que se enfrentaba a algo que no era del todo humano. Miró hacia los lados y encontró las escaleras de servicio. Sus piernas no se movían pero demostró su fortaleza obligándolas a subir, a salir de ese lugar a las calles.

Debía hacer algo aún: encontrar a Riku. Lo vería, estaba seguro de que se encontrarían. Sacó su celular, buscó su número y lo marcó. Con un temblor en su mano llevó el equipo hasta su oído, escuchando la voz de la operadora.

- _"Lo sentimos, la líneas en este momento se encuentras saturadas. Intente en otro momento. Gracias. (...) Lo sentimos, la líneas en este momento se encuentras saturadas. Intente en otro momento. Gracias. (...) Lo sentimos..."_

* * *

_Gracias por leer hasta el final._

**PD:** Para el próximo capítulo aparición de personajes de KH: Chain of Memories & KH II.


End file.
